


High school party, senior year

by Drawn_During_a_Panic_Attack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, Gay as hell, M/M, drunken teenage party sex, jean gets a little high, ngl to yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawn_During_a_Panic_Attack/pseuds/Drawn_During_a_Panic_Attack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean get in a fight, then fuck. That's literally all that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High school party, senior year

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend when she was feeling down and I just figured i'd make it porny so yep. That's it. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Check out said friend's tumblr: Darialikeasir
> 
> And I'm Arminfuckingarlert

Hating Eren Jaeger was both very easy and very hard. First things first, Eren was a prick. Second, he was hot as fuck. How is it possible to hate someone so much and want to fuck them just as much? Jean had no fucking clue, but right now, he was half drunk, his mind light as his breath was being held before exhaling in a cloud of smoke and passing the bowl to his left. Weed was a frequent at shit parties like this, and Jean was no stranger to partaking. Through the smoky room, his eyes rested on Eren’s figure, leaning against a wall, Mikasa dangerously close and saying something in his ear. It wasn’t just the fact that they were like siblings that was fucking gross, it was also the sight of Eren’s hand on her lower back that sent jealousy prickling up Jean’s spine. Jean sat back on the sofa, Connie on his left hacking his lungs out as Jean brought a cigarette to his lips he’d swiped off of the coffee table and lighting it. Eren wasn’t sober, and he knew that much. Mikasa, however, looked perfectly fine. Fuck Eren. Jean took a long drag of his cigarette, thinking how badly he wished it were <em>him</em> Mikasa was draped all over. So, with that thought in mind and the weed already hindering his rationality (however small it may be in the first place), Jean stood, cigarette between his lips as he made his way over to the pair. Jaeger was the first to see Jean, and when he did, a stupid smirk slid onto his stupid lips.

“Can I help you with something, Seabiscuit?” Eren asked, his tone cocky and dumb and his hand still on the small of Mikasa’s back. Jean inhaled deeply, the smoke filling his lungs before he removed the cigarette from his lips, his tawny eyes locked on those of teal before he spoke.

“We need to talk,” Jean said, and at this point he had to keep himself from smiling at the fact that he could practically feel Mikasa watching him. Oh yeah. This attention was very nice.

“Fine,” Jeager responded, turning to Mikasa and saying something Jean couldn’t hear.

Whatever. It didn’t fucking matter, Jean was pissed anyway. As soon as Mikasa walked off, Jean placed the cigarette between his lips once more and walked forward, giving a grunt as he shoved Eren so his back hit the wall. Eren remained there for a moment, eyes wide seeing as in his drunken stupor, he hadn’t expected a physical assault. He actually thought Jean just wanted to talk. Though once he realized that wasn’t the case, he launched himself forward, landing a punch into Jean’s shoulder.

“The fuck was that for?!” He shouted, and Jean growled.

“I’m so JEALOUS,” he shouted, landing a punch to Eren’s jaw (which actually hurt like a bitch).

Eren let out a weird sort of grown shriek thing and came at Jean full force, tackling him into the hallway. The two then started rolling around, throwing punches; some were hits, some misses, though soon enough, Jean remembered the cigarette clenched between his teeth and put it out somewhere on the boy above him. The brunet howled in pain, rolling off of Jean and clinging to the right side of his abdomen. Jean felt the laughter leaving him before he could stop it, and he snorted, trying to hold back his laughter which only made it sound like he was choking.

“F-Fuck, Jaeger, I guess you could say you’re SMOKIN’!” he said, then started laughing even harder, clutching his stomach with tears springing to his eyes. Fuck, he was hilarious.

“Shut up!” shouted Eren from god knows where, and Jean snorted and shouted back, “Make me!”

Well, while Jean hadn’t seriously meant it, apparently Eren took it that way because he grabbed the collar of Jean’s shirt and pulled him forward. Jean had been expecting a punch or a slap or some shit, but what he got was not what he was prepared for. Obviously Eren kissed him, as you can probably tell, and Jean didn’t know why, but he kissed back, and now he was on his knees as was Eren, the brunet’s back against the wall and his hands still holding to Jean’s collar while Jean’s hands slid to wrap around Eren’s waist. To say Jean was surprised as fuck would be the understatement of the year. But he was high and kinda tipsy and Eren tasted like tequila and chocolate and he couldn’t help himself. The kiss was quick to turn hungry, both boys gasping and growling into the kiss, hands touching everywhere they could as if they’d die without this contact. Jean’s hands grabbed a hold of Eren’s ass, pulling their crotches together, and in turn Eren let out a soft ‘God’ that sounded both like a sob and a moan and fuck, Jean was losing space in his pants fast.

Bedroom.

There had to be a damn bedroom in this house. Eren was the first to say something about it and Jean didn’t know when they were standing but apparently they were now, and they could barely walk a couple feet without one pushing the other into a wall and kissing them hard and deep. It actually took them about twenty minutes to get to the damn bedroom, and when they were finally there, they wasted no time. The kissing was there as often as it could be as shirts were removed, hands exploring newly exposed flesh and as Jean reached for Eren’s pants, Eren stopped him, removing shit from his pockets and throwing it on the bed and oh god, Eren actually brought lube? And condoms? For real? Was he <em>planning</em> on getting laid? Oh, why the fuck did Jean care. Eren laughed and Jean laughed too as Eren tripped over himself to remove his pants, leaving him twenty thousand percent naked in front of Jean before he sat down on the bed.

Jean tripped over himself, kicking off his shoes and letting out curse words under his breath as his pants got caught around his ankles. Then they were upon each other again, Eren laying beneath Jean with his legs spread, and Jean fumbling to uncap the lube while still kissing the fuck out of Eren. His lips moved down Eren’s neck, shuddering gasps and sounds of pleasure tumbling from the tan boy’s lips before a loud moan left him as Jean’s lips latched onto a nipple. Jean sucked and nibbled, dragging low moans from Eren’s mouth and causing Eren to curl his fingers into Jean’s hair, tugging gently. Now with his fingers coated with the lubricant, Jean slid one around Eren’s entrance, waiting for a moment before pushing it in with surprising ease. Shit. Eren fingered himself? No other way he would be this easy to push into unless he’d been fucked recently. Oh, who even gave a fuck anymore? One finger soon turned to two, thrusting and scissoring, Eren’s noises only making Jean twitch in anticipation, and soon after three fingers were working Eren open, getting him ready for Jean’s throbbing erection.

“Fuck, Jean come on,” Eren moaned, and Jean just couldn’t take it anymore. He removed his fingers from inside the shorter boy, wiping them on the sheets and pulling back to roll on the condom. Jean’s fingers fumbled and slipped, and he found himself concentrating way too hard to put on this damned thing, but it wasn’t his fault. It was the damn drugs. Yeah. The drugs. He took care to put it on just as he’d done (when he was practicing alone in his room) a million times before, and when he turned back to Eren, his mouth went dry.

That was not how Jean had left him.

He’d left Eren on his back with his legs open but now… Eren had flipped, thighs spread and quivering, ass in the air, face in the pillows, back arched in a way that made Jean want to cum right then and there.

“Oh, god,” the blond whispered, and Eren let out and impatient whine, then groaned.

“Kirschtein, hurry the fuck up!” Eren said, voice breathless and Jean did just as he was told, scrambling to line himself behind Eren.

Some more lube was added to the lubrication of the condom before he placed one hand on the mattress beside Eren’s head, his hand guiding himself to Eren’s entrance before said hand grasped the tan boy’s hip. Jean pushed forward, meeting resistance at first but soon enough he was far enough in to where Eren’s body pulled him in completely. Jean let out a shuddering whine as Eren moaned long and low, the taller of the two dipping his head to press a shaken kiss into Eren’s neck as he pulled out halfway and slammed back in. Eren let out a sharp and high pitched noise, Jean choking back a moan and repeating the action. His hips soon began to establish a rhythm, his and Eren’s sounds mixing with the slick suction of Jean’s cock pushing into the boy beneath him over and over again, and the bed creaking with the movements. Jean felt himself curse, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to try and muffle his sounds, while Eren didn’t even try. God, it’s like the bastard loved being heard by the whole damn house. If he was like this when Jean was going slow, then he really wouldn’t hold back.

“Louder,” Jean growled, one hand pressed to the mattress to hold himself steady as his other hand grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair, yanking his head back.

Damn, Jaeger really didn’t like to disappoint, did he? The shorter male’s sounds became louder, broken with each rougher snap of Jean’s hips. The pace quickened, and the headboard of the bed began to hit the wall with each thrusts, Eren’s breathing and sounds of pleasure loud and sharp and, god, Jean was gonna lose it. Jean’s teeth surrendered their hold on his bottom lip, and he let out his own sound of pleasure. He didn’t know when he’d started moaning Eren’s name, and he didn’t know when Eren started moaning his, but he didn’t care because it was hot, and it felt good, and Eren was clutching to the sheets and <em>begging</em> for release. So, Jean relinquished his hold on those chocolate locks and instead wrapped his fist around Eren’s erection, pumping it to the speed of the thrusts of his hips.

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Jean breathed, feeling his balls tightening and he pumped his hand faster, hips moving erratically and his moans of pleasure coming faster and higher pitched. Eren, being the little shit that he was, didn’t even warn Jean before he cried out, coming hot and sticky over Jean’s fist and holy fuck--

Eren squeezed around Jean repeatedly with his orgasm, which in turn tipped Jean over the edge. He let out a sharp ‘Ah!’ and he buried himself deeply within Eren as he came. Jean shook, his entire body both hot and cold as his orgasm wracked his body with shivers. However, as soon as his orgasm arrived, it was over. He pulled out of Eren, pulling off the condom, tossing onto the floor, and collapsing onto the bed, panting heavily as the world faded to black.

How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? Days? Who fucking knew, but when Jean woke up, Eren was still there and it was still night time, and Jean couldn’t move. Man, he was tired. Jean took a second to breathe before he tried to move and grunted when Eren’s arm wrapped around his torso.

“No,” Eren mumbled into his pillow, pulling Jean closer and pressing his face into the crook of Jean’s neck. Oh, well. Cuddling was really gay, but then again he just fucked the guy up the ass, so might as well stick around, right? Jean felt himself being pulled into sleep once more, and he didn’t stop himself, wrapping his arms around Eren and letting out a grumble as he let his dreams overtake him.


End file.
